In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit, in order to restrict disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of a user's hand, a structure has been proposed in which a movable module holding an optical element is swung to correct the shake. In order to perform the shake correction, the movable module is required to be swingably supported by a fixed body. Therefore, a structure has been proposed in which a movable module is swingably supported by a pivot provided on a rear side in an optical axis direction of the movable module and the movable module is swung with the pivot as a swing center so as to correct a shake of the optical unit (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Further, in the optical units described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a structure is adopted in which a flexible circuit board is largely curved in a “C”-shape in the vicinity of a connecting position with a movable module and is extended in parallel with a rear side end face in an optical axis direction of the movable module and then, its tip end portion is bent to an opposite side and is arranged along a bottom plate part of a fixed body so that, when the movable module is swung, the flexible circuit board connected with the rear side end part in the optical axis direction of the movable module does not apply an unnecessary force to the movable module.